ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Goop Glitch
This is the Goopfest Series preview for Alix- Ultra Heroes This was not a normal day for Alix and the group. They had started crashlanding into a planet that they didn't recognize with no way off, and now they were in a small shuttle headed toward a sun attemting to stop an alien invasion! 24 Hours Earlier... It started out completely normally. A routine mission to check out a distress beacon on a freighter located in the Andromeda Galaxy. Alix unbuckled himself from the seat in the Plumber Stealth Shuttle and prepared to exit the shuttle. He closed the first airlock door. Through the airlock's clear window, he could see the ship. It looked like all the power was out inside. Alix pressed the side of the Ultrix. A holographic keypad appeared and he pressed the 3-Digit comlink code. "This is Alix. Is everybody prepared for Team Boarding Protocol T-17?" "This is Sarah. I'm Ready," Sarah's voice came over the Comlink. "Shuttle in Place," Reported Devor. "Just say the word, Alix!" Boomer replied. "All right then," Alix Said, smiling, "Let's do this!" Alix gave a swift double-tap to the Ultrix's face. The holographic blue plumber's badge emerged from the watch. On top, stood a hologram of Astrodactyl. "Exactly the alien I need," Alix smiled as he slammed hiss hand down onto the Ultrix's face. "Astrodactyl! Wait, what? This is NOT Astrodactyl! This is GooAHH!" The airlock doors had been opened, as was standard in Protocol T-17, Goop was sucked out. He attempted to find a place to balance and melted the wing and engine off the shuttle, spending it spiraling out of control. It fell into the atmosphere and began to disentigrate. As the plane began to fall, Goop let his body to create a bubble arround the ship. He lowered the ship down to land on the planet's surface. As he landed, the Ultrix timed out. "What was that?" Devor came out, clearly upset. "Why did you turn into Goop? When did you even get a DNA sample unlocked for Goop? And why did you break protocol?" "I don't know!" Alix shouted, "Where are we anyway?" "We don't know," Sara answered, just leaving the destroyed shuttle. "How do you not know where we are?" Alix said, panniced. As he looked at the plumber maps. He was suprised to see that there was nothing there. Even in the Andromeda Galaxy, unmapped planets were unusual. Finally, the team came up with a plan. They would search for a spaceportand find transportation to the Milky Way galaxy. From there, it would be easy to find a transporter to take them to Earth. They quickly packed their gear and left. The planet was strangely slimy and hot. There were few hills but it still took a while to make any progress. By the end of the day, there were no signs of life. After many hours of travel, they found a small cave, where they decided to take refuge. SORRY GUYS, TAKING ANOTHER BREAK Category:Alix- Ultra Heroes Category:Episodes